


Sassy Cat

by SugaryMystery



Series: OkCryptid Collab [5]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia sfw, exophilia writing - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, monster girlfriend, sugary-mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Relationships: female character x female rakshasa, female human x female rakshasa, human x rakshasa, monster x human - Relationship
Series: OkCryptid Collab [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291262
Kudos: 2
Collections: OKCryptid App





	Sassy Cat

Dating was never an easy task for me.

Ever since I was young I had to deal with issues about my body and personality. It all started with puberty and the stretch marks begin to show up. I didn’t know it was common until I reached adulthood, and neither did the other girls in my school, so I end up being one of the kid everyone made fun of for having those awful marks on her arms, thighs, belly, and hips.

Then I started to gain weight non-stop. I wasn’t eating bad, my mother always made sure I was eating good healthy meals, but that didn’t stop the number on the scale from going higher. When she took me to the doctor, they told me that it was a hormonal problem due to the excess of cortisol in my body, and I would need medical treatment as well as a strict diet and exercise routine.

I had to work harder to become healthy, and accomplishing a skinny and delicate figure was no longer possible for me. I spent most of my teenage life being the fat and ugly girl who sat back in the classroom and nobody would look twice.

Only when university started I was able to turn the tables. 

I was taken by surprise seeing all the kind of people sharing and talking without base prejudices. Slime monsters, huge minotaurs, orcs, and trolls, none of them seemed to be offended by my body type. I was finally happy to look the way I was unapologetic, finally letting go of the guilt I had carried on my shoulders. 

Unfortunately, my love life wasn’t as successful as I thought it was going to be. 

Sure, I had a couple of friends who were more than okay with how I looked, and yeah, I did have a lot of people telling me how _plump and juicy_ I was, but none of them where serious relationship material. I was considered a girl for a fun night, but I didn’t want that! I wanted something else.

My dearest friend Klah’sa recommended me to check out a dating app to try my luck. The most popular app of right now; OkCryptid. I was reluctant at first since I was not a big fan of dating apps, but still, it wouldn’t hurt to try right?

Even though I was more comfortable with my figure, I still felt insecure to take a picture of myself, that’s the reason why my IG was nothing but pics of my kitten and the plants in my balcony. I had to take one hundred pictures to choose a suitable one. The huge quiz at the beginning was another obstacle, not because it was difficult to answer, but because it had questions I haven’t even asked myself before. It didn’t matter to me what gender they are, or if they are cryptids or a non-humanoid species, I just wanted to feel special to someone, as selfish as that may sound.

After I finished my profile, I started to think that maybe it wasn’t a very good idea. I had that twisted feeling in my stomach, even if it was just my nerves and anxiety, I wanted to delete it before somebody would see it and laugh at it. 

But as if the universe was trying to prove me wrong, fifteen minutes later, I received a notification on my phone. I had an 89% match with someone!

I looked at her profile; her name was Katya and she was a cute Rakshasa girl, a Ragdoll cat type with lovely light blue eyes and an adorable pale-pink nose. On her profile, it showed that she loved pastries and warm chocolate, didn’t like carbonated water and her favorite activity was to go hiking or for a stroll at the park. In her info said; ‘ _’My favorite things are the sweet ones ;D’’_

She looked so breathtaking in her picture! I wanted to message her immediately, but the little voice in my head started whispering all the reasons why I wasn’t good enough to even dare to stand beside her. _‘’I’ll look like an ugly toad sitting next to a beautiful rose’’_ my Anxiety yelled at me. I threw my cellphone away and went to bed early, although I couldn’t fell asleep.

* * *

Three days have passed and I can’t decide if I should text her or not, I’m going back and forward trying to find the correct answer. Maybe it won’t be so bad? Maybe it could be, and I’ll end up making a fool of myself? I don’t know the right answer. But dating isn’t about wrong or right, it’s either you _do it_ or _don’t,_ like a gamble. The issue is; am I prepared to put everything on the table, again? I didn’t want to force anything but I wouldn’t be lying if I say that I’m desperate for something stable for once.

I was eating leftover lasagna when my phone rang, making me jump. It’s a message from her!

“Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods! What should I do?!” I was freaking out without even looking at the message, I end up spilling the lasagna in my PJs and carpet but it didn’t matter. I put the bowl away and took a deep breath, finally, I open the app and tried to keep my head clear.

**_> Hey! We have a pretty good match! And you’re totally my type ;D wanna meet?_ **

_> Hello :) I mean, if you want to… I guess that’s the point of the app, right? _

**_> Of course! Don’t worry, I’ll be good for you no matter what happens ;) If you like me, good. If you don’t, well… that would be a shame but it’s okay too._ **

That was reassuring. I’m actually much more worried about what she would think about me than anything else.

_> That’s very kind of you. So… when can we meet and where?_

**_> How about the coffee shop near the park? :D I’ve heard that they had this new hot chocolate with rose water!_ **

_> Perfect! I’ll see you at 2 pm then on Wednesday?_

_**> Two is okay with me. I’ll be waiting inside, sitting in the booth near the windows** _

I fell in the bed, hugging the phone against my chest. I could feel the so common feeling of my guts twisting just for feeling anxious about it, but it was a good nervousness. And my heart was beating so fast that I could hear the beats in my ears. I haven’t felt this excited in a long time. I’ve not allowed myself to. But after thinking about it, it may be worth it to try and open my heart to others.

When I finally arrived at the coffee shop I’m surprised at how quiet and welcoming it feels. The decoration is modern but the plants and pictures around, add a comforting and lively vibe to the place. There are all kinds of people inside too, cryptids, non-humans, and even other kinds of creatures I’ve never seen before. Everyone is enjoying their time and there’s soft music playing on the background accompanied by a mixture of smells that makes my mouth water.

I look around and I recognize the perfect silhouette of Katya sitting in one of the booths near the window. Her long fur looked especially shiny this evening, the longer hairs in her face are neatly brushed and secure with bobby pins. She’s wearing a simple white shirt, a pair of light-blue jeans, and black sneakers. Despite her simplicity, she looks utterly beautiful.

When she turns and sees me, she waves her hand and points to the set in front of her. As I walk towards her and take my seat I can smell she’s wearing a strong perfume, maybe a little too strong but it suits her.

‘’It’s nice to meet you, Katya. H-how are you doing?’’ I smile at her, her eyes looking up and own my body.

‘’It’s nice to meet you as well, Molly. I’m doing fine, quite excited if I’m allowed to say’’ she offers me the menu so I can pick what I want. ‘’You look lovely today, let me tell you’’ she says with a mischievous look on her face.

‘’Thanks…’’ The dress I’m wearing today does its job at hiding my unattractive curves thanks to the black, and it has these little white spots that I love so much. I’m wearing my baby pink jacket just to make the outfit a little more elegant, but I’m a little envious of Katya. She looks like the muse of any fashion designer, yet she doesn’t look half as uncomfortable as me. ‘’I just love dots and stripes. Most of my clothes are like that’’ I answer in hopes of starting a conversation.

‘’Me too. Look!’’ she shows me her hand so I can see her claws. They are perfectly done, with designs on them. All of them are in black and white, some with spots, some with stripes, and the middle one has the adorable face of a kitty.

‘’Oh my Gods, they’re SO cute!’’ I can’t help but gasp in excitement. She smiles and giggles at my reaction, clearly amused.

‘’I work in a hair salon. I started over a year ago since the owner needed to expand his business and I’ve been in charge of manicure and pedicure for the clients since then. I made this myself’’

‘’You’re really talented! I wish I could have the nails you have, due to my work mine just broke all the time’’ I show her my chubby hands and short nails, I painted a pale pink like her nose but I didn’t do a very good job, sadly.

She grabs one of my hands, hers feel so soft and leathery. She carefully brushes my fingers and I can feel waves of electricity crawling in my back. She never stops looking at me, smiling as if she knew what she’s doing to my body. She kisses my fingers and my face turns red like a strawberry.

‘’If you ever come where I work, I’ll give you a special service for free’’ she winks. She then let’s go of my hand and looks at the menu. ‘’What should we order?’’

It took some time for me to focus but eventually, I grab the menu as well. We both order the hot chocolate with rose water and a couple of pastries to compliment them, we were lucky enough to get the last ones since they were running out of chocolate for the day, and in less than five minutes our order arrives.

I’m nothing but nerves and anxiety, trying to focus my sight on everything else besides her lovely face. She noticed how uncomfortable I was so she continued with the casual talk. Of course, I get nervous when I keep talking but the steady and continuous flow of the conversation we had was helping me calm down. She was the one leading the conversations, which I was glad for, if I fell into silence she would quickly start another topic. It surprised me how good she was talking with people, maybe it was because of her work? It doesn’t really matter, I’m having a great time!

The hot chocolate was a total delight! Sweet but well balanced with the real fragrance of a rose bouquet. We kept talking and making small conversation over sips and bites. I told her about my super boring job as a waitress while I keep studying, and how I often spend a weekend at my parent’s house to see them. She told me that she was okay with her job and she made just enough for living, and also that she had an older brother but they don’t get along really.

In many moments of the conversation, Katya took the chance to touch my arm or hand, and on two occasions she brushed her hand against my cheek, making me lose my breath for a moment. She looks at me with a lustful gaze, almost as if I were a juicy stake for her to devour, but she has been nothing but respectful and charming. I’m such a naïve person that I may just fall in love with her after this meeting.

I had to admit that Katya is actually a very kind and funny person to talk to. She not only knows a lot about hair and skin products but she even insisted on me going someday, she will even talk to her boss to make me a discount. To my surprise she knows a lot about plants as well, describing me what type were in the different pots around the shop. 

We spend way too much time talking even after finishing the food, people started to leave and the waiters were cleaning the tables and taking away plates. The sky was slowly turning orange, so I look at the clock in my wrist to check the time. 18:45. Time sure flies.

‘’So’’ Katya says after eating the last cookie on her plate. ‘’Your place or mine?’’

‘’Uh?’’ I’m brought back to reality by her voice. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you well-‘’ I asked unsure of what I just heard.

‘’Where should we go to finish the date with the _grand finale_?’’ She says with an innocent smile. ‘’I enjoyed the chat, I really do. It’s been a long time since I was able to talk to someone for this long and about almost everything, it made me like you even more and it was indeed a plus to the date itself! But I would like to pass the teasing and get to the good stuff’’ she smirks at me.

I wasn’t sure how to respond. I don’t want to think badly of her, she was super nice and kind just a minute ago so I kept asking the question just to make sure.

‘’Ummm, I-I don’t really understand what you’re trying to-‘’

‘’Oh, come on, Molly! I can’t be clearer than I’ve already have been without sounding dirty’’ she got closer enough so she could whisper to my ear, her whiskers tickled against my face. ‘’I want to take you somewhere nice and private, take off your clothes so I can see your lovely body. Spend the night hearing each other’s moans, then we would lay together, and who knows? Maybe I’ll spend the night with you until morning. At least, that’s my intention’’

She sits back, the same mischievous smile on her face. She rests her cheek on her hand, waiting for my answer.

She was nice, she was actually kind and funny. She made me feel comfortable, she made that stupid voice in my head go away, so I could enjoy the evening too. She was being thoughtful… but. Every subtle touch, every lustful look, and her playful smiles. Gods, why didn’t I noticed it first.

I gently push the cup aside, tangling my finger in front of my face while I rest my elbows on the table. ‘’So basically’’ I start talking, my voice is not shaky but I can’t help to say it in an annoyed tone. ‘’For what you just have told me, you were expecting to throw me in a bed since the beginning?’’

Her expression seems confused and a little nervous, as if she didn’t know why I am reacting this way and wasn’t really sure what to say. ‘ _Oh! So I’m the odd one here’_ I can’t help but think. She’s still smiling, it irritates me.

‘’You can put it that way if you want, I usually don’t say it because it makes me sound bad. I just like to butter up my dates before enjoying’’

I feel stupid. Something in the back of my mind, that little voice that was telling me six hours ago not to come here was becoming louder and louder. I should have known that this was too good to be true, I should have known and I feel stupid for not realizing it before! People only want one thing from me, they don’t even give a fuck about anything else!

I feel like a fool for coming here. I must look like a fool now, trying to not break into tears. I want to cry… I so badly want to slap her in her beautiful face and cry like a baby! But I need to get myself together and gather my pride, at least until I get out of this place. Slowly I reach in my bag and pull out my wallet, I pull a few dollars to pay for what I have eaten and put them on the table.

‘’I didn’t come here for that’’ I said before standing up and leaving the shop as fast as I could.

I’m nothing but a fool for expecting a different treatment to what I’ve already received. At least Katya was forward enough to tell me instead of keeping me with the illusion of a real relationship.

As I take the bus back to my house I let my tears flow freely down my cheeks. All I can feel is the shame, embarrassment, and frustration coming out from my eyes, as my head is filled with the same cursed words that I hear in the most awful days. Questions appear in my mind; _how did this happen? Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault or her fault?_

But again, I have no answers, just more questions that I don’t know why I bother asking if the results are always the same. I’m tired. So, so damn tired.

I spent the night crying and eating more frozen lasagna. Food was the only comfort I had and even though I should have kept my pantry free of junk and greasy food, I struggle with getting rid of these treats. I could call my parents but I didn’t want to involve them in this, it was better to just forget about it and move on, even if that would take me another day or two.

Some part of me wanted to blame the dating app for everything, others wanted to blame Klah‘sa for giving me the idea… But I knew there was nobody to blame, not even Katya. The fault was mine for being so naïve, for thinking all of my expectations will be fulfilled at once, maybe for not being so clear about my intentions too. And for putting all on the table without considering the risk.

I’ve never played poker before but I already know I must suck at it!

* * *

I woke up with a little fever from crying too much. My head and eyes hurt, I don’t even want to look in the mirror or go out. But if I know something about myself is that I will start to overthink everything that happened, and that never ends well. So, I took a quick but warm shower, pick up a comfortable outfit, grab something to eat on the go, and head to work like every other day of the week.

It always surprised me how many restaurants we had in the same street, and somehow the restaurant always seemed to find public. It was nice though, the owner had put a lot of work in it and through the years we have encouraged him to keep moving and to not give up his dream. He’s always a little gloomy I’m afraid but he still tries his best.

My coworkers noticed the huge bags under my eyes and asked me if I was okay, I told them that I had a bad day and that it will pass. My boss was the most worried of them all, he told me I could take a sandwich from the fridge if I wanted to eat something, but I already ate my anger on frozen food last night. 

Through the day I wasn’t able to focus. I had to ask costumers to repeat their orders to me and I almost crash with another girl on my way to the kitchen. The boss was a nice guy but he couldn’t afford me braking plates or tripping on the floor, so he told me to take care of cleaning the tables and sweep the floor for the day.

At lunch-break, I stayed after everyone leaves. I don’t feel hungry enough so I prefer to waste time doing little shores on the outside. The weather was good but there were more clouds than yesterday, I just hope it doesn’t rain out of anywhere. I was cleaning the windows outside the shop before closing for the break when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn expecting to see my boss, he always hates when I take too long since I tend to space out.

“I’m almost done here, boss. I just need to find that damn broom-“

Standing right before me is none other than Katya herself, although she doesn’t have the same smug face that I saw last time. No, she looks different if I can say that. 

She’s dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, I can still smell the strong perfume and I wonder how I didn’t notice it before. But her long fur was a mess, her clothes were all wrinkled and her tail was swaging from left to right anxiously. She looked the same but it feels as if her confidence has left her.

“Hey…” she waves at me, trying to force a smile that only comes out as awkward.

I stood up and grab the bucket with the cleaning products. A part of me is still angry at her, but I remember that I’m also an employee of the shop and I can’t afford to be rude to anyone. As much as I want to tell her to fuck off, I take a deep breath and try to brush the memory away. Call me prejudiced, but I don’t believe she’s here because she feels bad. And if she wants to apologize, she’s probably doing it to feel better with herself.

“I’m sorry miss but we are close for now. We’ll be opening in two hours” I answer.

“I didn’t- I…” she tried to speak but the words seem to be trapped in her throat. Is she… _anxious_? I found that hard to believe, last time I saw her she was all sureness about everything. I’m a little surprised, but I’m still angry at her.

“I actually came here to see you” she finally speaks. “I want to apologize for… what happened last time”

“How did you know where to find me?”

She pulls out her phone and shows me my profile from the app. “You put way too much information in your bio. Plus, I already know this street from other times”

I cover my face with one hand in embarrassment. That may be troublesome in the future, I need to remember to change that as soon as possible. She puts her phone back in her bag and looks at me with a guilty expression.

“Are you free now? I would like to make it up to you. To buy you something to eat, at least”

“How do I know this isn’t another manipulating game of you? What assures me that you’re not making all of this to get what you want?!” I snap. My voice is shakier than I would like to.

‘’I don’t blame you for wanting to keep your distance with me. I should have now that you came to the date with other intentions, but if I knew, I swear that I would make myself clear’’

I frown and cross my arms, not totally convinced by her words. At least she was trying to apologize, but I’m not sure if she’s doing this because she truly feels guilty. This is tricky and I’ve already cried enough for this, I just want to forget everything that happened and grab what’s left of my dignity.

 _But_ … I cannot deny that she does look bothered. Her body language is tenser and timid. She’s trying her best not to hide her tail between her legs and her ears are pressed flat against her head. Maybe she’s just a really good actress, or maybe… maybe she isn’t as bad as my hurt feelings want me to believe.

 _‘Everyone deserves a second chance’_ I thought to myself. This was something that my mother taught me since I was little and I’ve kept close to my heart. Maybe other people would take advantage of that but that wouldn’t change the way I feel or think _. ’But if this is another of her games I’ll cut those whiskers of her for sure!’_ I second thought to give me some sort of reassurance in case I end up falling in her game again.

“Please…’’ she whines. ‘’At least, let me buy you something quick to apologize. You don’t need to talk to me, and if it makes you uncomfortable, don’t consider this a date either. Just… let me apologize” she begs.

I sigh and finally nod. I left the bucket, cleaning products, and my apron inside and close the shop and close the door with the keys after I leave. The feeling in my gut screaming at me that this could be a terrible idea and the anxiety pulling my hair and calling me naïve isn’t helping. In any case, it’s only fair to listen to the two sides of the story.

I gesture for her to lead the way wherever she wants to take me. She first attempts to take my hand but I pull it away and hide it in my pocket. She looked sad about it but doesn’t say anything, she takes me to the park that was two blocks away, at this time is full of people that came here to have picnics, play in the fountain, or just to enjoy the view. We stopped in the line of a small ice cream stand were another Rakshasa, a cat that I couldn’t recognize was handing them to the children.

We formed in the line. Once it’s our turn, the guy seemed surprised but smile at us once he sees Katya. Do they know each other? I wouldn’t be surprised if she dates other people… it’s none of my business either.

‘’Hey‘’ she greeted him with as little enthusiasm as possible.

The ice cream guy just smiled at her, he was wearing the typical white shirt with a pink bowtie and suspensors. He was slightly taller than her but he looked ten times more adorable somehow, like coming out from a children’s book or some fairy tale carnival.

‘’Hey there sis! What can I do for you?’’ he answers with a smile and Katya rolled her eyes.

‘ _’He’s_ your brother?!’’ I gasp a little too loud. They may be both rakshasas but it was hard to notice the resemblances. The two of them have different types of fur, the only trace they share is the same blue eyes. His brother laughed at my reaction and extended his hand to me.

‘’It’s nice to meet you. I’m Thomas, Katya’s older brother’’ I grab his hand and gently shake it, he smells like cookies and creams. I can’t help but blush a little. ‘’Although I won’t be surprised if she didn’t talk about me that much’’ he joked.

‘’Ugh! Could you stop bugging us and just give us two specials?’’ she demanded

‘’What’s the magic word?’’ he teased her. ‘’You know I only give ice cream to the _good_ children’’

She frowned and sighed, turning around scratching her head in annoyance but eventually she gave him a ‘ _please?_ ’, but the face she was making looked as if it was painful to say it. Probably was just her ego, but I had no problem watching her struggling.

‘’Of course! How could I say no to my little sister?’’ Katya only walked away from him and went to sit in one of the distant benches. ‘’Okay, any flavor you will like?’’ he turns to asks me.

‘’Oh, I’m okay with any fruit flavor’’

‘’Right on their way!’’ He quickly started filling two big cones with the ice cream balls, he put one at the bottom and used what looked like chocolate or caramel sauce, then he repeated the process with other flavors and toppings until they where towered up. He finished it up with different sauces and toppings. When was done, he was holding two huge ice cream cones that looked like the dream of every child and the nightmare of every dentist. They had so many colors; candy, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and even mini marshmallows.

‘’They look amazing!’’ I marveled in fascination. ‘’They have so much on top! They must cost a fortune!’’

He laughed. ‘’Let’s just say that I put a little more effort into my creations. But don’t worry, today I’ll give to you for free’’ he said while pointing to Katya who was staring at us with her arms closed and a pouty face. ‘’Better go eat them before they start melting’’

I thank him for the ice creams and walked towards her. I couldn’t help but smile just by looking at these huge treats. I sat beside her and gave her one but I kept my distance just in case. As pretty as it is, one ice cream isn’t enough apology.

“Look, I know I must sound and look like some sort of player who only wants to find someone to fuck for fun” she starts.

“Is that not true?” I ask. She thinks better about her answer before responding. 

“No! I’ve had my partners to do that but I don’t date just to fuck’’ she clarifies. Well, at least she’s being honest. ‘’I swear, I have my reasons to act the way I did last time”

I turn to look at her, her lovely blue eyes look frightened. How funny, now she looks like the pray, but unlike her, I have no intentions to play. I’m actually pretty tired of everything, this was just the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“The only thing I’m mad about is the fact that you didn’t specify what you wanted. Whatever you do with your life is yours only, I have no issue with that” She doesn’t seem satisfied with my answer. She scratches the back of her neck and looks around with obvious discomfort, she takes a few licks from her ice cream before continuing.

“I started dating with the same expectative as you. I wanted a loving partner with whom I could share moments with. Yes, sex included but I expected more too. That never came, not for lack of partners don’t get me wrong, but everyone just assumed that I was just some party girl ” she explains. “I eventually gave up, I thought; _well, if this is how it’s going to be then at least take something out of it?_ You’re the first person that has ever rejected me before and the whole ordeal didn’t seem fun when I saw you were crying when you left. I swear, I wouldn’t have acted the way I did if I knew better”

I try to avoid her gaze. I may be weak and that’s the reason why I hate to show it. But now that I think about it if she’s telling me the truth…

“Funny… you end up playing the game and I stopped playing at all” I laugh sarcastically.

“What do you mean?” She tilts her head to the side and her ears twitch. She’s still adorable even if I’m still mad at her.

‘’I’ve never had a partner before. Boyfriend, girlfriend, or loved one, people just never took me seriously either. My last _boyfriend_ broke up with me a week after we meet because he just assumed that I knew he wasn’t being serious. I don’t even care that much about sex if it’s with someone I trust, but people like to pressure me to get what they want’’ I can’t help but sniffle a little at that memory, I loved that huge furry asshole, but I was just wasting my feelings for nothing.

“Oh!… I-I… I didn’t know…” was all she said. ‘’I don’t know what to say, to be honest. I guess I’ve been too busy thinking about what happen to me’’

“It’s okay, I’ve been thinking the same way. I don’t really blame you, really, and it makes much more sense now that I know why it happens. And there’s no way you could have known, It’s too embarrassing for me to put in my bio” I chuckle. 

I let out a sigh and look around, there are all kinds of couples walking around, holding hands and kissing each other. My heart hurt a little, I feel totally out of place here. “I should give up for good, dating is not for me it seems. I appreciate that you wanted to fix things with me, I really do. I feel much better now that we had a good talk”

Katya doesn’t respond, she just looks down at her ice cream, not really eating it.

‘’I’ve never eaten an ice cream tastier than this one’’ I try to start a new conversation, this awkward silence is making me feel guilty. She chuckles, her expression softening but her ears are still pressed against her head.

‘’He left everything asides to do what he likes, serving ice cream and other sweets that is. I was angry at first because I use to admire him a little too much, we still have a long way to go but I’m glad we’re able to greet each other again’’

We continue eating our treats slowly, throwing casual commentaries on something we saw or sharing old memories. If our first date could have been like this one, I’m sure we would feel different about each other. It’s not as prepared as the last one, the topics come out randomly and the mood is still awkward. But still, it’s nice. Instead of her leading everything, I feel as if we are sharing a very intimate moment, and maybe this is much scarier for her than taking a stranger to her house. After all, fear comes in many forms. 

My break ends before I notice it, and I forgot that I have the keys and I need to open the door for everyone.

‘’I need to go, I don’t want to make my boss mad’’ I clean my hands with a paper tissue and throw it away. ‘’Thank you again’’

Katya chuckles. ‘’For what? I only got you ice cream and told you a bunch of embarrassing shit about me’’

‘’It was nice to see you being this transparent. I really enjoyed my time with you, even if it was just for an hour’’ I hold her hand for a moment, she’s still wearing the same manicure from the other day. ‘’Listen, I know you may be scared of showing your vulnerable side to others, I now see it. But I’m glad you decided to share it with me’’ she gives me a small smile, squeezing my hand. My phone rang with a message, I let go of her hand to see it; it was my boss. He’s probably waiting for me to give him the keys. ‘’Well, I guess this is goodbye-‘’

‘’Wait, please!’’ She quickly stands up, her ears now up and attentive, slightly twitching, but her tail is still curled around her legs. ‘’Can I- See you again?’’

‘’Uh?’’ I stand as well, trying to hold my gaze to her. ‘’Katya, I know I said I’m not mad at you anymore but-‘’

‘’I know, I don’t blame you if you still don’t trust me. I would probably do the same if I were in your shoes, but… I really, _really_ like you. I feel as I can try and be more open again with you. And even if is slow or if it doesn’t work at the end- I want to try!’’

Was she saying the truth? I still have my doubt not only about her but also about myself. My anxiety was still screaming at me for being naive once, but still…

I sigh and glare at her. ‘’This isn’t going to be another game, right?’’

‘‘I promise no more games’‘ she makes a crux with her fingers where her heart should be. ‘‘I swear for all the nine life I’m _supposed_ to have’‘

I chuckle, why does she have to be this cute? To be honest, I really, really like her too. Maybe… ‘’We’ll go slowly, no more secrets or surprises, just normal dating stuff. _Slowly_ ’’

Her face lights up in joy and her tail starts wagging furiously. ‘’Yes! Of course, I’ll keep my hands to myself and my mouth shut’’ she jokes. ‘’So… it is okay if I text you back this weekend?’’

‘’I’m free after four’’ I grin at her and she gives me a genuine smile. I point a finger to her. ‘ _’Slowly_ , remember’’ She nods and we part ways, from afar I could see her tail was still wagging happily.

My boss was worried after taking so long but I assure him everything was okay now. True, you can never be 100% sure about what kind of people you cross paths with but I think I can try one more time, and even if we don’t end up together, I would like to know her more. I feel we have a lot in common just to be a coincidence, so maybe we still are a good match?

Only time will tell.


End file.
